T'as dit quelqu'chose, Hermione ?
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: OS SPOILER TOME 7 ! Missing Moment Les pensées de Hermione, un soir...


**Disclaimer** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cette histoire est de moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour l'avoir écrite. Elle m'a été inspirée par une chanson de Rachel Lillis, _Misty's Song_, extrait de la BO de _Pokémon_ (ne me regardez pas comme ça !)

**Note de l'auteur** Voici un petit OS Missing Moment qui se passe pendant le tome 7. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !

**«T'as dit quelqu'chose, Hermione ?»**

«Bonne nuit Harry. Bonne nuit Hermione. A demain matin, dit Ron en baillant.

- Bonne nuit Ron... Fait de beaux rêves...» murmura Hermione dans son sac de couchage.

Cela faisait déjà des semaines que Ron, Harry et elle étaient en fuite. Des semaines qu'ils changeaient de place tous les jours afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Hermione était épuisée. Pas de ce rythme de vie impossible. Non. Ce qui l'épuisait le plus, c'était Ron. Ou plus exactement, leur relation qui stagnait. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle détournait les yeux, les joues rosies par la gêne. Parfois elle se surprenait à le contempler s'énerver quand il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose. Ce comportement enfantin la faisait sourire tendrement. C'était à ce moment-là qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait : «Allons Hermione ! Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que de bav... d'observer Ron ! Allez au boulot !» Pourquoi ce manque de concentration quand il était dans les parages ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait bien sûr.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle s'en était rendu compte pendant les derniers jours chez les Weasley, peu avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. La détresse de Ginny lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ginny agissait avec courage. Elle avait accepté la mission de Harry malgré le profond amour qu'elle lui portait. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle cachait la tristesse qui l'avait envahie en juin dernier. L'amour que Hermione portait pour Ron s'était alors révélé à ses yeux. Elle avait alors décidé de lui avouer son amour. Malheureusement, les préparatifs du mariage, le mariage lui-même et l'attaque des Mangemorts ne lui avaient pas permis de le faire. Bien qu'ils soient maintenant loin de Voldemort et de ses acolytes, le danger était omniprésent et le contexte n'était absolument pas propice à une déclaration enflammée. Ces jours-ci, elle avait enfin décidé de tout lui dire. Avec toute la tension qui s'accumulait, elle ne pouvait plus porter ce secret. La situation commençait à être invivable pour elle, surtout lorsque c'était son tour de porter l'horcruxe. Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'aborder le sujet, le moindre geste ou la moindre parole de Ron l'énervait. Et ce qui devait normalement être une déclaration d'amour se transformait en disputes quotidiennes. Disputes d'autant plus violente que la tranquillité de Poudlard qu'ils avaient jusque-là connue était désormais bien loin.

Parfois, Hermione se demandait comment se passait la vie à Poudlard en ces temps sombres. L'école était-elle fermée ? Qui occupait le poste de directeur ? Comment se débrouillaient les membres de l'AD ? En plus de ces questions s'ajoutait une autre : que seraient-ils en train de faire tous les trois en ce moment même à Poudlard si la menace permanente de Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne ? Elle serait sûrement en train de lire un livre ou de réviser pour ses A.S.P.I.C. dans la salle commune. A côté d'elle, Ron et Harry joueraient aux échecs tout en élaborant un plan contre Malefoy. Ron ne manquerait pas de faire une remarque sur «la non-existence de loisirs» chez elle. Comme d'habitude, elle lui répondrait d'une réplique cinglante que leur avenir dépendrait de leurs A.S.P.I.C. Une nouvelle dispute députerait ainsi. Ou peut-être que Harry et Ginny seraient de nouveau ensemble. Quant à Ron et elle, elle espérait qu'eux aussi auraient franchi le pas.

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'endroit où dormait le roux qui hantait ses pensées. Il ronflait, comme à son habitude. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment il faisait pour dormir sereinement dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle soupira.

«Ron ! Quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que je suis amoureuse de toi ?» s'exclama-t-elle avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Elle ne venait pas de dire cela à voix haute ? Apparemment si. Elle jeta un oeil à Ron. Il bougeait dans son sommeil. Ouf, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'une voix endormie ne lui demande :

«T'as dit quelqu'chose, Hermione ?

- Non, non ! Rien ! Rendors-toi. Bonne nuit.»

Il se retourna dans son sac de couchage. Peut après, ses ronflements se firent de nouveau entendre. Hermione poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle l'avait échappé belle.


End file.
